Who Wants to be a Millionmon?
by Jigglyman
Summary: A little Millionaire parody I made a long time ago. R & R


A/N: I wrote this a long time ago. Be nice in your reviews.

WHO WANTS TO BE A **_MILLIONMON?_**

"Hello, folks, fans, peeps, hold-on-let-me-look-in-the-thesaurus, people, and in-dee-vis-you-alls!" said a really weird, strange, odd, uncanny, abnormal, who-really-cares Natu who weirdly walked down to the stage and sat down. "My name is Tiki." He expected claps, but unless pointing thumbs to the ground was a new clapping fashion, no one did. "Ha ha! Stupid bird! Where's Eegis?" shouted a shouting Magmar from the audience. Tiki glared at him and Magmar's seat rose into the air. "Cool! High views!" The smarter Pokémon in the audience started to clap, but the others, well, joined Magmar into watching high views. 

"Thank you." mumbled Tiki, although he didn't want to say it, but he had to, because if he didn't, he wouldn't get his paycheck, and that would be bad for him. He cleared his throat, like how I secretly just took a deep breath, and said: "There will be three lifelines: 100/100, Hit a Friend, and Curse the Audience." Tiki thought he'd steal that lifeline and use it, sooner or later.

COMMERCIAL BREAK!

Suddenly, a big bottle of Budweiser popped out of nowhere… 

NOW, BACK TO OUR SHOW! 

I'll put it one way. The audience wasn't very happy when they found out the big bottle of "Budweiser" was just a hologram. And the "high viewed" Pokémon, sooner or later, found out they couldn't get back to their seats. So some  (1%- who was Magmar: the only kind-of-smart dumb one) just stood where their seats were. And the other 99% went home to get a lawn chair.

Yes, well, who cares? Tiki sure didn't. He went along, ignoring me.

**-SPECIAL BULLETIN-**

"Ahem. A special announcement. There were no smart Pokémon in the audience. Only dumb ones."

"Oh, shut up already!"

"Like this Magmar, for instance."

"Geez."

**-END OF SPECIAL BULLETIN-**

So, I guess, the room is alone with only Tiki and Magmar?

**-SPECIAL BULLETIN-**

"Uh, d'oh."

**-END OF SPECIAL BULLETIN-**

Meanwhile, Tiki didn't hear all of this. (Man, he's good!) So he went on, finally, calling that it's time for the fastest finger!

"Put these in alphabetical order!

A. Chocolate ice cream B. Vanilla ice cream C. Strawberry ice cream D. Rocky Road ice cream" 

Magmar got it wrong (How could he get it right? His computer was in the air with his seat!!!), but he went up because he was the only person in the audience there. 

"Oh no." Tiki mumbled that for 1,734 reasons, all stating (actually, they were shouting) that Magmar was painfully annoying. (109 reasons shouted "He's dumb!" and 3, the polite reasons, shouted "He isn't the smartest jerk, but he's not the stupidest. HE'S THE SECOND STUPIDEST!!!" but who cares.)

REALLY LONG COMMERCIAL BREAK!

The lawn chairs at Wal-Mart are all out, but… 

I think you know why. That audience. Oh, and did I mention the clerks were really freaked out? I mean, 99 Pokémon that walked into a store shouting for lawn chair that their store didn't even have! And for only 74 cents! What more of their reign of terror will be next? Run and hide, people!

But, anyway, sooner or later, they found themselves back at their seats (or stands) and literally hated it, because there were no stepladders to their seats, and Magmar was in the hot seat. Humph. The only person who was overjoyed was Tiki, but not necessarily for long. They went back to Wal-Mart for ladders.

"Ahem! For the first question, what—

COMMERCIAL BREAK!

"Ahem! What—

COMMERCIAL BREAK!

"Oh shut up!"

COMMERCIAL BREAK! 

"Quiet, freak!"

IT'S ADDITCIVE!

"Who cares? Okay, so, for the first question for $2.50 dollars:

**What is the capital of the U.S.A?**

A. Washington D.C. B. Hallelujah! C. Beijing D. Magmaristhegreatest City" 

"Hmm. Well, I'm pretty sure it is not Beijing, because that's the capital of Mongolia.

And, um, it's I'm pretty sure it's not Washington D.C. because that's way to obvious.

And, sadly, I know it's not D. 'cuz D. is the capital of the world!

So, um, B. Hallelujah!

Tiki said, in a mocking voice, "Iz dat ya fina answa?" 

"D'oh."

"WRONG! Ha ha ha!

Magmar suddenly opened his mouth wide, and you could smell the burnt marshmallow's evil creation. "Oh really?" Magmar asked.

"Uh, no. Right, and move up to, uh, $200?"

"HALLELUJAH!"

"Yeah, whatever. Now, for the second question, the famous one:

**What's your name?**

A. Magmar B. Magmar C. Magmar D. Magmar 

"Hmmm. This is a toughie. Well, I know I should save this, but I will use a lifeline." He took a deep breath. "100/100" 

"You could have just asked me to repeat it." Tiki grumbled.

A. Magmar B. Magmar C. Magmar D. Magmar 

"Darn. Those were the ones I thought. What a coincidence, huh?

"Whatever." Tiki said in a conceited girl voice.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's not C., because that's my unlucky letter. Um…

…

…

..oh, what the heck! A!

Tiki suddenly woke up after putting the Sunday newspaper on his head after reading it because Magmar took an hour and a half to answer. Oh, he had the worst half-hour nightmare in history! He dreamt that Magmar won one million bucks! AAUUGGHH!

Scary, huh? Anyway, Tiki then woke up, and then screamed: "AAUUGGHH! Hey, what did you say, Maggie?" Well, you would scream to. So don't argue.  

"Call me Magmar. Um, I said, A…a…a…

"A?"

"No, all of them!"

"Right."

"YAY!"

"Hold on. I need to get some coffee."


End file.
